


A Long Day

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Classroom, Classroom Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: It had been a long day for Ann, school work coinciding with her involvement with the Phantom Thieves caused frustrations. But then when other factors get involved, she turns to the only person she can think of to help,





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.

Ann was very frustrated at the current time.

It had been a long day of classes but lately her work with her fellow Phantom Thieves had been really challenging, these factors alone would be cause enough for her frustrations but there was another thing that arose from her "side job".

The fact that her outfit is skin tight leather that rubs against her a lot was very distracting.

All these jobs lately meant taht she had to wear that constricting outfit and she the constant friction between the leather and her body creates some unfortunate circumstances where her panties would be stained by the juices of her arousal, her methods of taking care of taht issue didn't help.

Leather rubbing against her bare pussy was even worse, then the fa t she and school straight after one job really did a number on Ann as that meant she had to walk around and between classes whilst trying to keep her arousal from dripping down her leg.

Again, her classes were long and so it meant that she had to sit and try and endure it. She occasionally brushed her finger over her clit to try and create some relief but it only made things worse, she was just so horny and it was really getting too her.

Fortunately though the last class she was in did have someone who may be able to help her, she just had to wait for the bell.

When class ended everyone but Ann packed up their belonging and started to leave for the day, even the teacher wasted no time in getting of there so Ann thought it was just her to her lust addled thoughts but then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned her blue eyes up to lock with yours as you looked to her concerned, you asked if she was ok as you noticed her spacing out a lot during the class.

Her response took you by surprise as Ann quickly stood up and pushed you against one of the desks with her lips colliding with yours, the fact you were dating should have made this an innocent expression of affection before the obvious desire and need that leaked from her showed there were other motives.

"No I am not ok! All the jobs, all the school work is just damn frustrating!" She spat as the kiss broke before again her lips were against yours and you felt Ann grind herself against you and so stopped her.

You said for ehr to calm down but she couldn't, she told you in more detail about her plight. She spared no graphic detail about the nights as of late where she would be fingering herself for so long but even after a few orgasms she is still horny as hell, her eyes turned to meet yours again as she and you backed against one of the desks before leaning close.

"There's only one other option and it can't wait".

With taht being said, Ann dropped to her knees and unzipped your pants and before you could even say anything she already had your flaccid length out to the world.

The burning heat between Ann's legs got worse as the sight of your flaccid but still fairly sized cock brig flashes of those intimate nights between the two of you, these flashes making her breathing pick up before she engulfed your hardening phallus into her mouth as to get you ready.

She was horny and in need of a good fuck, she just needed you to be prepared and so was giving you a very sloppy blowjob.

She was lacking the usual precision she had when orally pleasuring you but that was just down to her lust addled thoughts as she sucked you off. Sloppy noises filling the room as the platinum blonde modeller blew you, her blue eyes staring up into yours and you could see the horniness within her gaze. One didn't need to be psychic to no know what she was thinking at this very moment.

"I need you to fuck me so badly".

The fact that she wasn't patient enough for you two to go somewhere private for you to fuck her showed just how desperate and needy she was, so you let her get you ready as yiu enjoyed the blowjob she was giving you.

The unrestrained way she was bobbing her head along your cock was rather arousing for you, the look in her eyes as she stared up at you near enough motivating you to just bend her over the desk at that very moment and give Ann exactly what she was cracking. But you was close to cumming yourself at the moment and something you and your lovely girlfriend learnt quickly is that it wasn't wise to not let you cum as when yiu get backed up you could go for ages.

Then again with how Horny Ann was she would probably welcome that.

You groaned as your cock twitched within Phantom Thieves'"Panther's" mouth and she lifted her head back just as you shot your load over her face.

She panted a little before cleaning herself off and standing up, Ann backed herself up to sit on the desk facing you and parted her legs to show the hole in her red tights which gave access to her soaked pussy.

"Come on, please" she gasped with flushed cheeks before a squeal of delight left her lips as you stepped forward and plunged your stiff erection into her sopping hole and pulled her to the edge of the desk as you began to state her needs.

Ann's breaths came out in gasps and moans as you began to fuck her, you gripping her legs and pulling her closer so your thrusts could go deeper to really hit where she enjoys it, her head leaned limply on your shoulder as you gave the deep thrusts that made Ann moan. This was why she loved you, you was so attentive to her needs and you knew exactly how to fuck her.

She pulled you to kiss her with your tinge us dancing with the other's.

There was no hesitation at this point as you worked to give your girlfriend what she was wanting, an amazing fuck. But there were still some obstacles to the two of you really going for it.

Your clothes had to go.

The two of you knew this and started to shed each other of your attire until you were both shamelessly bare in the classroom with you leaning over Ann as she laid back on the desk where you was taking her. Her moans were spurring you on more and more which each syllable that left her lips.

"Fuck, oh fuck me, fuck me oh fuck me"

It was basically a mantra at this point as you delivered the deep satisfying thrusts before Ann suddenly arched her back up as she cried out with her orgasm.

The past few nights where she had to masturbate for satisfaction never brought a climax as euphoric as this, not even combined. This was exactly was she was needing and Ann felt a little stupid about not just sending you a nude photo with the caption, "I'm alone and horny".

You would have honestly been at her place in less than an hour with her room being filled with the sounds of satisfying sex.

You had a week to make up for and so the two of your were not done yet, you will continue fucking in this classroom until Ann feels relieved enough to go to her place where you will continue. You was such a good boyfriend if yiu was this attentive to what she needed.

You withdrew from Ann as she was gasping post orgasm before she was pulled off the desk only to be bent over it as you speared back into her dripping cunt and started hammering away again.

She looked back to you with lust in her eyes and her mouth agape in seemingly endless moans before you kissed her.

You continued to hunt vigorously against her rear which caused slapping noises to fill the classroom but this kiss held a more tender notion that didn't fit. Ann didn't detest it though as it showed that it wasn't just the sex taht attracted you to her.

The kiss ended and you smiled at Ann before getting rougher with her and faster too, her moans getting louder and more frequent as her response. She gripped the other side of the desk so hard that her knuckles were actually turning white but her face helped a grin that showed she was really feeling bliss as you fucked her.

Your hands clapped down on Ann's rear which made her gasp before she moaned as your thrusts grew deeper so you was hitting her weaker and more sensitive spots.

Usually she would complain about you targeting those areas as you always sent her into a flurry of orgasms but this time she welcomed it, the bliss of climax washing over her repeatedly as you hit her weak spots over and over again before she became a moaning mess and slumped against the desk.

You was relentless thigh, too close to your own release to finish now and so you kept thrusting whilst leaning down to Ann and kissing her neck. Her moans were autonomous as she was feeling so relieved from her stresses before she suddenly had a moment of realisation of an issue that would arise if yiu came inside of her right now.

There would be no way she could walk home even at a steady pace with cum leaking out of her and so she looked to you and voiced that fact, you understood her problem but there was the previously mentioned issue of you becoming backed up easily. 

Fortunately Ann had a plan to take care of that and so pushed you back and knelt before you again, her breasts wrapped around your cock and her her lips over the tip as she brought you to the edge of climax before taking your engorged organ deep into her mouth as you let loose. Your hands holding the back of her head as you came with Ann gulping down your cum as quickly as she could before you finished and let her up for breath.

She gasped a little before finally catching her breath and smiling up at you.

"Thanks for that, I'm sure I can make it home now for us to continue" she said before the two of you quickly got dressed and started your journey to Ann's house where you both went at it again with her voice resonating around the house as you took her in every position that you knew she loved. By the time the two of you were done, she was disheveled but very much satisfied and thanked yiu for it by giving yiu another blowjob.

Arrangements were amde to prevent this issue again.

After each mission for the Phantom Thieves, you and Ann made it a point to have some quickies before anything else just to make sure she was g tense or anything. Sometimes you didn't even wait to leave Mementos and told the others to go on ahead as you and Ann fucked in your outfits.

Needless to say, Ann was never sexually frustrated again and the truth is she actually grew to anticipate those longer days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests then let me know.


End file.
